Dark Kokoro
by Blossom Kunoichi
Summary: Hated and ignored by her own village, she left with the desire for power. When she joins the Akatsuki and accomplishes her goal, she finally found the only thing she wished for, love.
1. Broken Kokoro

**Ok, over the past time, I have matured and I want to re-do a story I wanted to publish a long time ago and looking back on it, it sucked. Now, I wanna re-do that and I'll make it seem realistic unlike my old stories.**

**I don't own** Naruto.

* * *

Drowning.

I feel like I'm drowning. It's funny, really. I feel like I'm dying when I'm breathing. I can't believe this. What's this pain? Why am I hurt? Why am I suddenly in this pain? Why am I the enemy? Why? Why? Why?

I don't have the answer.

I remember what had happened over the past few days which felt like an eternity.

My name is Sakura. I am a weak kunoichi of the Leaf. I am a useless asset to the village. I am a nuisance. I have no Team. I was stripped of my Ninja status.

I lost my dignity and respect to everyone.

I lost half my sanity.

I lost everything.

Why? The answer, I don't know but people had pointed that out for themselves, they have many answers. Ever since after Sasuke left, everyone hated me. They had to say that I should've killed him before he left, he'd rather be dead than to leave the leaf and lose another tool.

I know, I wish I killed him. But, I wanted him to live, after all, it's his own life, not mine. My life was controlled by the leaf's antics, Sasuke's was free. I wanted to be free too.

Everyone hates me, Naruto isn't there anymore, he's gone too. I'm alone. The 5th Hokage was nice enough to train me, but soon enough, she hated me too. The village influenced her, she slowly began to train me less, giving me excuses while she trained Ino behind my back until she forgot I was her student.

Ino progressed more and faster than me.

Hinata started to hate me, she thinks that it's my fault Naruto left. Calm down, he only went training, it's not like he won't come back. Everyone thinks I'm blind. I'm blind to see what is happening.

The rest never speak to me anymore. No one talks to me now. But, they never knew who I really was. They don't know. They will never know. They are blind. They are the ones who don't know what is happening to me.

I bet they don't even know who my parents are. Heh, poor little Sakura-chan, she's so weak.

Don't worry, after tonight, your poor little weak Sakura will be gone. And by then, I will become stronger. Stronger than the Kages combined. Yeah, I'll leave the Leaf, I'll leave like Sasuke but I won't go for revenge. I won't turn out like him. I'll get stronger then you will see, you'll see how much I would have been a great asset.

Sure, I have no clan, but even the most unexpected of people can be greater. I have trained in secret, Hokage. Have you paid attention? I guess not.

I hold my emotionless face as the fire burns my files, my photos and any object that could be traced back to me. That way, people can see that Sakura-chan had left. I smile, as my file was turned to ashes.

Finally, I can be free. Free from this hell. Free from all the fools. My attire had changed. (think about Konan's old clothing as a child)

Alright, now to get out of this hell. Everyone is asleep, Kotetsu and Genma are slacking off. I exited the village quickly, I brought a bag just with food, water and a few clothes that don't remind me of that dead version of Sakura.

Where should I go? The Sound? Or The Rain? Orochimaru or the Akatsuki? No, I shall go to the Sound later, Sasuke is there. Besides, the Akatsuki could serve me better. Then I could make an alliance with the Sound. That seems like a good plan. Who knows? I might be kages for both villages. Whatever, I should focus on getting stronger.

My whole family is dead. I'm the only one so no one should run after me? After all, what's so special about the Haruno's?

HAHA!

_Leaf Clan Names, H-K_

_Haruno Clan _

_Status: Extinct_

_Clan Jutsu: Unknown_

_Any Bjuu: Unknown_

_The Clan was unknown for their secretive plans and personalities. The clan was a descendant from Kaguya Otsutsuki, the mother of the Sage of Six Paths. A clan member was from every 10 generations is to have the power to contact Bjuu, the rest of the information is unknown for the clan was massacred by the Uchiha clan._

What's so special? Oh yeah, it's dead. The clan is dead thanks to the Uchihas. I should thank them, the clan is gone, but their jutsus aren't. I have studied them and placed a jutsu on my arm, so whenever I need a jutsu from my clan, it would appear on my arm. Another jutsu from my clan. Heh, I'm kinda lucky. My clan is invisible to the world, no one cares about me here, I have no one after me.

This plan is going well.

Ah, looking back at Konoha, I will miss them. Yeah, right. Why would I miss their foolishness and their selfish acts? I won't care if the village burns down to the ground, it's none of my concern. I can find my own path now. I'm free.

Soon Konoha, I may come back to you, I may defend you, I may be with you again, but that time is not now, I won't until you realize your foolishness. I won't miss all of you. I wish you'll all regret this.

Goodbye.

* * *

**Bittersweet, huh? Please leave a review.**


	2. Saved Kokoro

**I don't own Naruto.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_"What is it, Leader-sama?" Itachi asked the Akatsuki leader. All the Akatsuki members had assembled another holographic meeting. The leader's silver ringed eyes glowed before they were shut._

_"There has been another disappearance from the Leaf, a female civilian had disappeared from the village in the middle of the night."_

_"So? Is the lady's head on for a million bucks?" Hidan asked. Kakuzu grunted. "Shush." Konan's cold voice rang out._

_The leader continued. "The girl's name is Sakura Haruno," Itachi's mind began to click. 'Wasn't that the girl who loved Sasuke Uchiha and tried to stop him from leaving?' He thought._

_"She had defected from her village for she was blamed for letting Sasuke Uchiha leave the village. Her Clan name, was to be extinct but she seemed to be the survivor."_

_"So why is she spoken of?" Sasori asked. The leader sighed._

_"I want her to be a part of the Akatsuki."_

_"EH?! WHY WOULD YOU WANT HER HERE?!" Hidan screamed. Konan sighed. "Shut your trap."_

_"I want her here because she has the potential and strength to become an Akatsuki. She had suffered pain, I would want to take that pain away."_

_"She got kicked out of her own country, how is that pain, un?" Deidara blurted out. _

_"She was stripped of her title as a ninja and was replaced by her own Hokage."_

_Silence echoed the room. "Sasori and Itachi, you 2 will go after her and according to Konan, she's heading straight for Ame, right?" Konan nodded._

_"Yes leader." Itachi and Sasori said simultaneously. "Very well, you 2 shall go after her. The rest of you, get back to base."_

_"Hai."_

_"Meeting, adjourned."_

* * *

Sakura's senses followed the sound of the rain drops and the foggy figure of a village. 'It has to be Ame.' She thought. She had been traveling for 4 days, lived on bread and water and been soaked in water and mud. No one had run after her yet, which was good.

But then again, it proved that no one cared for her anymore back in the leaf. If they had sent a search team for her, they might have wanted her to return in order to keep the leaf's pride safe. If they didn't, it's either they hated her or didn't want to have a broken tool in their system.

Sakura stopped for a moment, taking shelter under a tree. The rain had gotten stronger, the water had rose to her ankles, sooner or later, it could've reached her knees. Sakura sighed. Does Kami really hate her?

She looked around, no saviors.

"Well, what do we have here?" She silently smirked. 'Akatsuki...'

She slowly turned her head to the front. There was that cloak with the red clouds. According to the bingo book, standing in front of her was Itachi Uchiha and Sasori of the Red Sands.

"Itachi Uchiha and Sasori of the Red Sands, how surprising, why would the Akatsuki run after a weak little girl like me?" She asked with a fake pout. Sasori nearly scowled but then he crept up to a smirk. Before he could take over Sakura's body, Itachi stopped him.

"Sakura Haruno, we are going to give you a choice." Sakura narrowed her eyes. "Speak the price."

Itachi narrowed his eyes on the girl. Sasori smirked. "I wouldn't call it a choice, you have no choice either way."

"Watch your mouth Sasori, the chances of me joining or not are even, better not slip up." Sakura can deal with her cards very well. She loved toying with people. Sasori finally scowled.

"Can't I just knock her out and take her to base?" He asked. "Hn. The leader needs her awake." He turned back to Sakura. "Join the Akatsuki or die."

Sakura gave a fake smile. "Heh, sure, why not?" Itachi kept his emotionless facade."Hn. Follow me." Itachi said, turning around towards the Rain Village. The rain had stopped and the flood disappeared. Sakura grinned and followed the older Uchiha.

"Not so fast." She was then pulled back and was walking beside the living puppet. Now to think of it, he wasn't wearing his armor. Sakura looked at her arms and then sighed. He had to attach chakra strings, didn't he?

"How long until we meet our destination?" Sakura asked the red haired man. Sasori shrugged. "Probably one more day, it may seem closer but that's an illusion most ninjas fall for. You walk hours and hours towards the place, and you can never get there." Sasori answered.

Sakura nodded. The rain began again, it started to flood and create mud paths. Sakura began to grow restless. She had gone about 4 days without sleep. But she had to prove herself to them, she had to.

Itachi looked back at the girl, dark circles under here eyes appeared. 'How can that girl still keep up? Leader-sama was right, she does have the potential to join the Akatsuki. If she had fallen asleep earlier, she had given up.' He thought, turning back to the path. Sasori had thought of the same thing.

Sakura began to hear things. Her blood line was taking the best of her again. She didn't mind it when she had to hear Bjuus but she would be really pissed if it was the Kyuubi.

_**"Kid, get over here."**_

_Sakura sighs as she looks up to face the Kyuubi. "Speak of the devil, it's you." _

**_"Kid, what the hell are you doing with the Akatsuki!?" _**_He roared. Sakura shrugged. "The leaf wanted me gone, I granted their wish." Sakura answered. The Kyuubi sighed._

**_"I understand you but that doesn't give you the right to hand the Bjuus over to us-"_**

_"I have a plan, Kyuubi. If it goes accordingly, they would no longer hunt for the Bjuus."_

**_"I trust you."_**

_"Besides, I can take them all out easily. My clan power at it's highest can destroy anything."_

**_"I know that. The kit-"_**

_"I don't care about Naruto now. He'll surely side with the rest of the fools."_

**_"You know, he hates you now. That Yamanaka had spread the news. The Frog hasn't said anything yet."_**

_"I already accepted the fact that I'm hated. I'm off to a new life now, I am going to find sanctuary."_

**_"Good luck, kid. Call me when you need me."_**

_"Hey Kyuubi, you are going soft." The fox growled._

**_"Don't push it."_**

_"Ok, ok. Get out of my head."_

Sakura felt a presence leave her head. She sighed in relief. She turned to Itachi. "Hey, Uchiha-san?"

"Hn."

"Why am I asked to join the Akatsuki?"

"That is none of your concern."

If only Itachi told her, Sakura would've left.

* * *

**Um, leave a review?**


	3. Un-beating Kokoro

**I don't own Naruto. Um, thank you for the reviews.**

* * *

She opens her eyes. 'I'm finally here,' She thought. 'The Hidden Rain, This place... it's more lively than what I expected.' She began to admire the beauty of the village. Even if it was raining, it looked like a village that has never been invaded or damaged.

It was beautiful. The kids there were happy, they were playing and laughing. The people there were so cheery and alive and ninjas were running all over the place. "It's so beautiful..." The pink haired girl murmured.

"Hn, this is why we keep our location hidden. What'd you expect? An empty village with just the Akatsuki?" Itachi asked as they walked down to an empty building. Sakura shrugged. As they entered the building they walked up the stairs to the top floor. 'I bet it's the office.' She thinks.

The door opens, revealing a man with silver ringed eyes. 'I knew it.'

"Leader-sama, we have the girl you asked for." Itachi said, roughly pushing Sakura forward. She looked up to the Leader, no fear plagued her mind.

"Leave." Itachi and Sasori left the room, making sure to make it shut.

The Leader began to circle Sakura, examining her. He narrows his eyes.

'The girl has been through a lot. Look at the pain in her eyes, she had a long journey of physical and mental pain.' He thought. He takes a seat behind his desk. "Take a seat." Sakura scrambles for a chair. "Y-Yes, sir."

He stares at Sakura again.

"Do you know why you're here?" He asks. Sakura looked at him with no fear. "Hai. You requested Uchiha-san and Sasori-san to escort me here to join the Akatsuki." She said quickly. She wasn't afraid but she was nervous. She didn't want to leave this place in disappointment.

"Why did you flee the Leaf?"

Sakura's aura changed from nervous yellow to a dark purple. She sighed. "If you must know, I was stripped off my title as a ninja and I was hated because I didn't kill Sasuke Uchiha before he left the village." She said, her eyes narrowed.

The Leader nodded. "Do you want to join the Akatsuki?"

Sakura nearly flinched. She hadn't really decided. What if she wasn't a good asset? What if she'll end up like this again? 'Wait... If they really think I'm not a good asset, they can train me, then betray me then I'll still leave with power...' She thought. She looked at the leader. "Yes."

The Leader smirked. "Very well." Sakura felt her arms lifted up by 2 people. "But first," Sakura's eyes widened as a bag covered her head and her hands and legs were binded. "We shall put you to test. Take her away."

Sakura didn't scream or fight back. It was now or never.

"So that's the girl Leader-sama was talking about, un?"

"Hn."

"Heh, she looks like a cutie."

"Hm, does she have a bounty on her head?"

"Can I **eat her?"**

"WHAT THE HELL?! SHE GOT PINK HAIR?!"

She felt her body get snatched away from the cold hands that held her. "Itachi, you're so careless. The girl will be safe in my hands." 'That sounds like Sasori.'

"Hn, no, you might turn her into a puppet." She felt her body get snatched away again by those cold hands.

"Give her to me, un! She looks cute even if her head is covered!" She was then put to the ground. She can hear voices drowning her ears, a crash and an explosion. Sakura began to crawl away and attempt to hide herself. She can see a table covered with a cloth, the bag see-through though. She crawled quickly under the table and took a sigh of relief.

"Where did she go, un?!" Sakura giggled slightly, this was fun.

"You **lost** her."

"Hn." Sakura was then pulled out from under the table. "OW!" She screamed as she felt she hit a pole. The pain rang through her head, a headache increasing.

She was lifted up by cold hands again and was carried for a long time. Then she was placed on a chair. "Don't dare escaping. The bag will be lifted up," The light blinded the girl's eyes. She was in a dark room, a candle was the only thing emitting light. Itachi sat in the shadows, staring at Sakura's green emerald eyes.

"You don't deserve to live." Sakura then felt a searing pain in her head. She didn't scream, she looked at Itachi with no emotion, hiding the pain that was cutting her in half. Her eyes widened as Itachi's eyes glowed red. Sakura felt images flash in front of her eyes. It was Konoha... laughing at her pathetic state. Sakura's eyes narrowed, this wasn't a weakness to her now.

Konoha is dead to her.

"No... They are dead." Sakura whispered loud enough for the Uchiha to hear. Itachi stayed silent. Sakura then felt her head being ripped apart. Her power was stripped away from her, replaced with the feeling of pain and anguish.

Sakura remained emotionless.

_"This is all your fault! Sasuke is going to end us all!"_

_No..._

_"You aren't even worthy of being a Haruno."_

_No..._

_"You aren't even a useful tool!" _

_No..._

_"You're just a waste of space."_

_I know..._

_"Weak."_

_"Weak."_

_"Weak."_

_"Weak!"_

_"WEAK."_

"I KNOW." Sakura broke the binds, clutched her head and went on her knees. Itachi stared down at her, his eyes returning to that raven black.

The pain disappeared, replaced with a mixture of confusion and hate.

A sound of clapping was heard. Sakura turned to the side, staring at silver ringed eyes. "You passed the test. Most people would have killed themselves after seeing that by biting their wrists or cry and never wake up from that."

Sakura's eyes widened in surprise. "I passed?"

"Yes, you did. You proved yourself worthy of becoming Akatsuki. You may want to be strong but you need to have the stability of your mind."

"..." Sakura remained silent. She hadn't slept yet. Her energy was wasted. She smiled softly. "Final...ly." Then her whole work went black.

"Itachi, get Konan to dress her and make sure she gets some rest."

_"Leader, I have a question."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Do you really think she has the power to defeat all of us?"_

_"I believe in that Itachi, she's the descendant of the Mother of the Sage of Six Paths."_

_"Hn."_

* * *

**I swear, I will hopefully finish this. HOPEFULLY. I hope...**


	4. Ill Kokoro

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

Itachi looks at Sakura's peaceful state as Konan dresses her. Konan had taken a liking to the girl, she was the one who basically told Pain about her. Konan had heard about the girl ever since the Uchiha Sasuke had gone missing, word of her and spread throughout the other villages.

Konan laid Sakura on Itachi's bed, covering her up with blankets. "She has a fever from the rain. She will hopefully be awake by tonight. I'll prepare soup for her." Konan told Itachi as she exited the room. "Hn." Itachi responded. The door went shut.

He looked back down on the pink haired girl. She looked so desperate to join in his eyes. Why?

Itachi put his cold hand over her forehead. She was sweating and her face was tainted pink. He sighed. She had a bad fever.

Sakura began to toss and turn, she felt as if she was in distress. Itachi sighed and sat on a chair beside the bed, a book in hand.

"Hn. Fools."

_"What do you mean 'Rouge ninja?!'" Sakura screamed. The Kyuubi and Ichibi stood before her. They growled. **"The Hokage had declared you a Rouge Ninja. The Kazekage had said nothing about this but he hasn't sided with the old bat either."** The Kyuubi told the girl in a menacing voice._

_**"Rouge Ninja means no going back to the Leaf, you are the enemy and they will kill you if you are seen."** The Ichibi muttered._

_Sakura gave an evil smile. _

_"Well then, let's see about that if I become a Kage. That would piss them off even more, ne?" The 2 Bjuus nearly choked along with their eyes which almost popped out of their sockets._

**_"K-Kage?! Don't tell me you're planning to become Amekage." _**_The Kyuubi managed to speak out. Sakura chuckled. _

_"Maybe but I'm aiming to be the Otokage. That's if I manage to kill Orochimaru. But if Sasuke is still in that village, I might be Amekage." _

**_"You planned this out in the beginning, haven't you?" _**_  
"Hai, Kyuubi." She said with an evil smile. The Ichibi sighed. **"Kid, if you keep trying to get more and more power, we will not hesitate to destroy you."** _

_Sakura let out a laugh. "No, no, I won't become power hungry or end up like Sasuke."_

**_"Then what do you want?"_**

_"A better future for the ninjas in Ame and in Oto."_

_The 2 monsters took a sigh of relief. They were thinking that Sakura will cause another war because of Konoha. They are glad she wouldn't._

_"Wait... How did Tsunade find out I was missing? Did they realize I'm 'dead'?" Sakura asked with curiosity. _

**_"They were planning to exile you but when they tried looking for you, you were already gone."_**

_"And you know this how, Kyuubi?"_

**_"The Frog told the kit."_**

_"Oh..." Sakura smiled. "Everything is going to plan."_

**_"So, what did Ame look like?" _**_The Sand beast asked with an expression full of boredom. Sakura sighed with a happy look. "Ne, it looks so beautiful. Everyone was happy. The children have a good future in front of them."_

**_"That's if Konoha and the other hidden villages decide to invade the place." _**

_Sakura's expression showed an expression of pain and shock. "What!?" She roared. The Ichibi sighed._

**_"The Kages had a meeting not too long ago about destroying the Akatsuki and take over Ame. So if the children were controlled by those pesky elders, their future wouldn't be so bright."_**

_Sakura turned to the the 2. "That's why I'm fighting for them now."_

**_"It's settled then. Now I have to go and torment my Jinchuuriki's mind." _**_The Kyuubi noted. "Alright, this meeting is over."_

Sakura groaned. Itachi's head rotated to Sakura's direction. The girl's eyes slowly opened. "Ugh..." She let out a moan of exhaustion. Sakura's vision was blurry, it felt like the world was spinning 3 times faster. She struggled to sit up. She succeeded. Before she could swing her legs to the side to sit up, Itachi grunted.

"Don't even try standing up. You are in no position to do so." He told her coldly.

"Hn." Sakura responded. Sakura slipped back into the bed, pulling the covers over her. She then felt something click inside her mind.

"Uchiha-san?"

"Hn."

"Who changed me?"

"Konan. And you were sleeping on my bed." Sakura's face tinted pink a little but it soon disappeared. "Hn. How long was I out?"She asked.

"About a day, it's in the middle of the night now." Sakura sighed. "Why me..." A sudden rumble was heard. The Uchiha rose a brow and Sakura just scowled.

Itachi then got up and put out his hand. "You're going to eat." Sakura sighed and took his hand. She was able to stand up perfectly, she silently cheered.

That sadly ended when she attempted to walk, she stumbled and nearly fell on the floor, face flat. That was supposed to happen but fate had the heart to make Itachi catch her. Sakura ignored the pink tint that tinted her face and scowled.

"You could've let me fall you know." She told the Uchiha.

"Hn. You are in no position to walk and the Leader needs you to be healthy." He said, helping her stand up properly. Sakura sighed and clung onto the older Uchiha for support as they walked through the dark halls. Sakura looked amused.

'This place looks like a normal house, who knew that the Akatuski could be so clean?'

Sakura found the place like a mansion. Itachi silently chuckled, the girl was like a new born baby that had been brought to the world. "Here's the kitchen. Be happy that the other Akatsuki aren't awake, they could've ravished you and have eaten all the food off your plate."

Sakura chuckled softly, looking at the cabinets. Her faced suddenly lightened up. "Ramen..." She took out the Ramen cup and set it on the table while trying to find water and a boiler or microwave. The girl took the cup, opened it and let the water from the sink fill it up.

She found the microwave and set it to a minute. She turned around and stared at the Uchiha. "Uchiha-san, what time is it?"

"About 11pm."

Sakura nodded and she heard a short beep. She took the ramen out and set it on a table, beginning to finish the contents out with a fork Itachi had handed.

"Arigatou." She said through bites.

"Hn."

Sakura finished the cup quite quickly and threw the cup and washed the utensil in the sink. She walked up to Itachi who still stood there. "Can you take me back to where I was sleeping?"

"Hn."

Itachi led her back to the room and set Sakura back into the bed. "Arigatou, Uchiha-san."

"Hn, go to sleep."

"Okay."

Sakura's eyes drifted back to a long sleep. Itachi went back to his book.

'That girl, she really deserved my little brother. Too bad he didn't realize how much she loved him.' He thought as he stared at her peaceful face.

_'Hn, why do I care? I feel nothing but sorry for her loss. She abandoned her village to find something to fill the emptiness inside of her.'_ He turned his head back to his book.

_'She could be a great asset to the Akatsuki. She's intelligent, has the potential to become an Akatsuki but she isn't strong enough. She is a Haruno though, and with the right power and strength, she can overpower the Akatsuki.'_

The Uchiha closed his eyes. He got up and put a hand to her forehead. She shivered but then adapted to his cold hands. '

_It's a shame, the Leaf underestimated her and threw her away. She is strong but... she wasn't nurtured right to achieve that power. Now to think of it, she never had a family, her friends left her and her sensei never paid that much attention to her. Maybe we can fulfill that space.' _

He removed his hand and took his seat and turned his eyes back to the book.

_'Leader-sama was right, she was special indeed.'_

* * *

**Okie, just so you know, this isn't ItaSaku, ok? The pairings are undecided but it will be shown in the next few chapters, probably in 10 or 5 chapters.**

**Ja ne!**


End file.
